Secret Squirrel's Halloween Adventure
by animationiscool
Summary: Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole are assigned to find and arrest a villain from some of their previous cases during the Halloween season.
1. Secret Squirrel's Halloween Adventure

**Disclaimer: Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. This is based on the original Hanna Barbera series.**

**Secret Squirrel's Halloween Adventure  
**

It is another busy day for spies Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole.

Morocco Mole: Checkmate!

Secret Squirrel: Again?

While they are busy playing chess, their boss Agent Double Q shows up to tell them what their mission is.

Double Q: Your next mission is-

Secret Squirrel: Sir, do you mind? We're trying to beat a personal record.

Morocco Mole: Yes, and so far I'm winning.

Double Q: Fine.

He grumbles and goes back to the phone.

Double Q: Sorry, our top agents can't help you right now... oh, they're a squirrel and a mole. You see, they're kind of in the middle of a chess game- what do you mean, "Did you hit your head on something"_?_!

Secret picks up the phone.

Secret Squirrel: Hello? No, the chief isn't a nut. I'm a squirrel and I know a nut when I see one. I see... that guy is still doing stuff? I thought we took care of him a long time ago. All right, we're on our way. Thank you.

He hangs up.

Morocco Mole: Who was that?

Secret Squirrel: A random background character for story exposition.

Morocco Mole: Okay, but what's our mission?

Secret Squirrel: The evil Hy-Spy is at it again.

Morocco Mole: Really? It's been a while.

Double Q: There have been warnings about the criminal mastermind being spotted around town. You two will have to investigate.

Morocco Mole: Aw, but Halloween is coming up! I was going to go trick or treating...

Secret Squirrel: We'll have to make sacrifices, Morocco. It's part of the job.

* * *

They set out to search for the villain in the local neighbourhood. Some people decided to go trick or treating early.

Morocco Mole: I'm so jealous...

Secret Squirrel: This shouldn't be too hard. We've beat this guy before, so we'll be sure to get time off and-

Trick or Treater 1: You guys have great costumes!

Secret and Morocco: Huh?

Trick or Treater 2: Yeah, I dig the spy getup. And the mole man costume looks cool, too.

Morocco Mole: Mole man costume?

Secret Squirrel: Well, thank you for the compliments. I guess...

Morocco Mole: Don't worry, Secret. This happens to me every year.


	2. Not the Foggiest Idea

**Disclaimer: Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, and Double Q are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. This is based on the original Hanna Barbera series.**

**Not the Foggiest Idea  
**

Secret agents Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole are on a mission to catch the evil villain Hy Spy. However, they are somewhat depressed because they might miss out on Halloween.

Morocco Mole: We'll miss out on the gummy worms, chocolate beetles, gummy grubs, and glow in the dark candy glow-worms!

Secret Squirrel: So basically you mean all of the candy that looks like bugs.

Morocco Mole: Of course.

Secret Squirrel: Personally, I've always liked the candy corn and chocolate covered acorns.

Morocco Mole: Why am I not surprised?

* * *

Meanwhile, the technical trouble maker Hy Spy is conspiring with another nemesis of the secret agents.

Hy Spy: This is going to be a great night for us, Yellow Pinkie!

Yellow Pinkie: Indeed. With my experience as an arch villain and your technical know how, we will get rid of those meddlesome rodents once and for all!

Hy Spy: Are moles rodents?

Yellow Pinkie: Who cares? They're rodents if I say so. After all, I am the leader of this operation.

Hy Spy: Since when? I'm an expert in scientific criminology, and you're a guy in a yellow suit with a stupid name.

Yellow Pinkie: My name is not stupid!

Hy Spy: Well, I think it's not very intimidating.

Yellow Pinkie: This is why we don't work together that often.

* * *

While the villains are arguing, Secret and Morocco are continuing their search.

Secret Squirrel: We should really stop talking about Halloween candy and get to business.

Morocco Mole: Right! Let's nab that nutcase! Uh, no offense, Secret.

Secret Squirrel: None taken.

Their travels are made difficult by the large amount of fog surrounding the area.

Morocco Mole: Now my vision is even worse than usual...

Secret Squirrel: Not to worry, Morocco. I'll use one of my myriad of gadgets, the Wind Powered Fog Remover!

A fan pops out of his hat and blows away the fog.

Morocco Mole: Why didn't you simply call it a fan?

Secret Squirrel: I don't have the foggiest idea.

* * *

After an investigation of the neighbourhood, they head back to the headquarters to their espionage vehicle.

Morocco Mole: The Spy Car will make the mission a lot easier.

Secret Squirrel: Er, Morocco-

Morocco Mole: I will drive this time, Secret.

Morocco doesn't notice that their car is missing, and he falls on the ground when he attempts to sit down.

Morocco Mole: Why didn't you tell me that we left the invisible mode on?

Secret Squirrel: It's not invisible. We were going to get that fixed at the repair shop, but we didn't have enough time, remember?

Morocco Mole: Oh, right. But that means- oh, no...

Secret Squirrel: Yeah. It was stolen.

Morocco Mole: Let's report this to the chief!

* * *

The duo enters Chief Double Q's office. Their back of the boss's chair is facing them.

Secret Squirrel: Sir, our car was carjacked while we were discussing Halloween can- I mean, arresting Hy Spy. And you just sat around in your office as usual not doing anything!

Morocco Mole: I agree! Why don't you ever take the cases yourself for a change? And another thing-

Secret Squirrel: He's not there...

Morocco Mole: Right, Double Q never helping us with anything. And what kind of boss makes us work when it's almost Halloween?

Secret Squirrel: No, I mean he's literally not there.

The squirrel turns the chair around to prove that it's empty.

Morocco Mole: You're right. I am so very sorry. I really need to get my glasses checked.

There is a note written in red ink on the desk.

Secret Squirrel: It better be red ink.

Morocco Mole: You should probably read it. I don't want to get blood on my hands.

Secret Squirrel: It says, "We have kidnapped your boss, Chief Double Q. If you want him back, forget about it. We also stole your precious Spy Car. You will never be able to find him without it. If you ever want to see him again-

Morocco Mole: Do we really want to?

Secret continues to read the ransom note.

Secret Squirrel: "Make sure to withdraw all of the money from the HQ vault and leave it on the roof. When we show up to claim the ransom, you must sign a document and vow never to meddle in our criminal affairs ever again. If you fail to comply, the inventions that Hy Spy has in store for you two, the chief, and the entire city will be _really _scary! Signed, Yellow Pinkie."

Morocco Mole: Yellow Pinkie and Hy Spy are working together?

Secret Squirrel: Indeed. Knowing those two, they'll probably argue with each other about which one of them is the better criminal mastermind. But they could still be dangerous.

Morocco Mole: This is terrible! The whole city is doomed!

Secret Squirrel: We're not giving up yet, Morocco. I have a plan...


	3. Beware of Hitchhiking Spies

**Disclaimer: Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, and Double Q are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. This is based on the original Hanna Barbera series.**

**Beware of Hitchhiking Spies  
**

When we last left the secret agents, they recently found out that their boss, Chief Double Q, was kidnapped while they are away. The kidnappers, recurring villains Hy Spy and Yellow Pinkie, have demanded a ransom for his safe return. The malicious kidnappers have also stolen the Spy Car. Fortunately Secret Squirrel has a plan.

Secret Squirrel: We'll have to take a taxi.

Morocco Mole: We're secret agents and we have to drive around in a taxi?

Secret Squirrel: Right now it's the only choice we have.

Morocco Mole: I guess you're right...

* * *

Before the secret spies leave, they leave a message for the villains.

Morocco Mole: I think we should pay the ransom instead of leaving this place. The note written in blood was creepy.

Secret Squirrel: That was red ink.

Morocco Mole: Let's hope so.

Secret Squirrel: My plan is slightly different than yours. Of course it's a secret plan, so we can't tell anyone. What we'll do is...

After whispering his plan, since it is important for them to keep it a secret, Secret and Morocco leave the note on the rooftop.

Morocco Mole: Are you sure they'll fall for it?

Secret Squirrel: Let's hope so.

As soon as the spies leave their headquarters, Morocco calls for a cab.

Morocco Mole: Hey, taxi!

A taxi suddenly pulls over in front of them on the nearby road. The taxi driver is wearing a yellow suit, and a large hat is obscuring his face.

Morocco Mole: Gosh, that was very fast and convenient.

Secret Squirrel: It's a little bit too convenient if you ask me.

Taxi Driver: Where do ya wanna go?

Morocco Mole: We would like to go to Yellow Pinkie's hideout, please.

Taxi Driver: Huh?

Secret Squirrel: Morocco, Yellow Pinkie's hideout is a _secret _hideout. Civilians wouldn't know where it is-

Taxi Driver: Sure, I can take you there. Which one? He has a lot of 'em.

Secret Squirrel: -I stand corrected.

Morocco Mole: Um, whichever one has our boss, Chief Double Q, being held for ransom.

Taxi Driver: All right. Hop in.

Morocco Mole: Thank you.

The mole gets in the taxi.

Secret Squirrel: Are you sure about this? I think we're telling the driver too much about our intentions.

Morocco Mole: This seems safer to me than our spy car. I can't even find it when the invisibility mode is on.

* * *

Secret and Morocco are in the passenger seats. The taxi driver continuously glares at them in between driving.

Secret Squirrel: This is somewhat awkward. Morocco, maybe we should ask him about something relevant to the case.

Morocco Mole: You've got it, Secret!

The mole lightly pokes the back of the driver's seat.

Morocco Mole: Um, sir, sorry to disturb you, but could we please have some candy?

Taxi Driver: No. You two will get something else. Bwahahaha...

Secret Squirrel: I know that laugh... you're Yellow Pinkie, aren't you?

The driver stops, turns around, and takes off his hat.

Yellow Pinkie: You're right! It is I, Yellow Pinkie!

Morocco Mole: Oh, no!

Secret Squirrel: We'll have to use one of my top secret gadgets to get out of this one.


	4. Twisted Swerve

**Disclaimer: Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Double Q, Yellow Pinkie, and Hy Spy are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. This is based on the original Hanna Barbera series.**

**Twisted Swerve  
**

When we last left the secret agents, they attempted to hitchhike to the villainous Yellow Pinkie's hideout.

Secret Squirrel: Hitchhiking didn't exactly work that well...

Morocco Mole: Sorry about that, Secret. I probably shouldn't have tried hitchhiking. It's just that since it's close to Halloween, he might have given us candy...

Secret Squirrel: It's all right, Morocco.

The taxi driver turned out to be their arch nemesis, Yellow Pinkie, in a disguise.

Secret Squirrel: We really should have recognized him by now.

Morocco Mole: Yes. The yellow suit makes him stand out like a sore thumb. Wait, perhaps that why his name is Yellow Pinkie?

Secret Squirrel: I think you're on to something, Morocco.

Yellow Pinkie: Get back on topic, victims! Mwahahahahaha! I have you two trapped for sure.

Secret Squirrel: That's what you think, Yellow Pinkie.

Pinkie stops the car, locks the doors, faces the back seat, and gets out a ray gun. Secret Squirrel's fedora opens so he can use one of his various spy gadgets.

Morocco Mole: What'll it be this time?

Secret Squirrel: Why, the Secret Turbo Mallet. Patent pending of course.

A mechanical mallet with a stake open from his hat. He hammers Yellow Pinkie into the ground with the stake.

Yellow Pinkie: Oof!

Morocco Mole: And it fits for the occasion, too!

* * *

The secret agents plan to escape before the criminal can get out of the hole in the ground.

Morocco Mole: We shouldn't drive off the taxi. That would be stealing.

Secret Squirrel: Right. But since this is Yellow Pinkie we're talking about, he probably stole it anyway.

Morocco Mole: I guess could just ask him.

The mole climbs to the front seat, unlocks the doors, opens a window, and peers into the hole.

Morocco Mole: Um, Yellow Pinkie? Did you steal this taxi?

Yellow Pinkie: No, the taxi's a rental. Of course I stole it, you twit! I am the greatest villain in the world!

Secret Squirrel: All right, then we'll just return it.

Yellow Pinkie: Fine, I- hey, wait! What I really meant is-

They drive off to return the stolen vehicle.

Secret Squirrel: Idiot.

Morocco Mole: Indeed.

* * *

After returning the taxi to the rightful owner, Secret and Morocco try a new approach for transportation.

Morocco Mole: Phew. I'm glad we don't have to drive around in there anymore. The hole at the bottom made driving kind of awkward... not to mention paying for the damage caused by that stake gadget. Let's try something more safe.

Secret Squirrel: I've got just the thing!

He gets helicopter blades out of his hat.

Morocco Mole: That's a great idea!

Secret flies over the city with the helicopter while carrying Morocco around as well.

Morocco Mole: There are absolutely no drawbacks to this.

Secret Squirrel: Yep. It's the only way to fly.

Suddenly, an unseen force sends them plummeting to the ground.

*thud*

Secret Squirrel: Or not.

After getting up checking out their surroundings, the spies find themselves in a thick forest area of their local park. And Hy Spy is in front of them while holding a large magnet.

Hy Spy: How nice of you gentlemen to "drop" in.

Secret Squirrel: Oh, please...

Hy Spy: Everyone's a critic. Oh well, you won't have to worry about my attempt at humour for long. Not with what I have in store for you two...


End file.
